1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a temperature control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
When the temperature is within a range from 0 degrees Celsius to 70 degrees, most electronic devices operate properly. However, when the temperature is too low, such as 10 degrees below zero, some electronic devices cannot work properly. Therefore, an effective temperature control circuit is beneficial for control the working temperature for many electronic devices.